Untitled Story
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: There's some yelling, some fighting, I'm not really sure if I like this fic of mine. R&R and let me know.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related with Harry Potter. That's J.K. gig.

UNTITLED STORY 

"Ron, have you seen my essay? I swear I just…"

"No, ask Hermione."

"It's somewhere around here. I just saw it. Here it is, Harry…Harry…Ron, will you—oh for—_Harry!_" Hermione snapped her fingers irritatedly.

"Ron," Harry said wearily, "will you please tell Hermione not to interrupt us next time we're watching Caddie Monday coming back from the showers?"

"Hermione," Ron said, his eyes still locked on the fiery-haired girl across the room, "please remember never to interrupt us again when Caddie Monday is coming back from the showers."

"Oh, honestly," Hermione snapped. "You two make me sick. First of all, she's two years younger than us, secondly, you're just mooning over the fact that she's got a supermodel body and long wet hair, thirdly, you barely know her, you've never even _talked_ to her, fourth—"

"You know, Herm. I do believe you're right for once. It's high time we go and talk to her, mate," Ron said to Harry as he stood up. "Come on then, quick, before she goes up to her dormitory."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry excitedly, jumping up quickly.

"Not so fast," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's sleeve and pulling him back down. "You still have you Potions essays left and your Transfiguration homework to do. Is it really all that wise to go chase after some fifth year and let your grades drop."

"Trust me, Hermione, this is a very wise decision." He stood up again, brushing Hermione's hand off his arm.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling him firmly back into his chair once more, "if you remember there was a saying from the Muggle world: friends don't let friends do drugs. I'm not sure what exactly is influencing your mind and making your decisions currently, thought I suspect it's some hormone or another, but I think an intervention is in order. You'll stay here and finish your homework and _then_ you can go and chase after Caddie."

"You really take the fun out of everything," Harry told her sourly. "You do know that, don't you?"

"Thank you," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Now get to work."

"I know what this is," Harry said suspiciously. "You're jealous."

"I'm jealous," Hermione repeated. "Of what, pray-tell?"

"Of my relationship with Caddie," Harry told her smugly. "That's what."

"Your relationship?" Hermione demanded incredulously. "_What_ relationship? The one where you stare at her like a chimpanzee in heat? Or the one where you worship the ground she walks on?"

"See, that's what I thought," Harry said, folding his arms over his chest and turning away, a Cheshire smile on his face. "You're sooooo obviously jealous, it disgusts me. I can't believe you won't just admit it."

"Well, maybe I would if there was something to admit."

"Oh, _come on_, Hermione, you've been lusting after me for ages, everyone knows it. Everyone talks about it."

"So you'll believe what everyone's saying over what I'm telling you now?" She demanded, standing up suddenly.

Harry, not wanting to have her standing over him, stood too and stared hard at her. "Yeah, I will, because I know they're right."

"Well, I guess that's the difference between us, isn't it, Harry? I thought you were a bit more levelheaded than most people, but I guess not. You see, if people were saying that you were 'lusting' after me, and you told me you weren't, I'd believe you. Now, I can't tell if you're just being stupid in not wanting to believe me, or if maybe the answer I'm giving you isn't the one you want to hear."

Harry gaped at her. "What," he spluttered. "That's the dumbest, the stupidest, that's so, you're so, how can you, why—I can't believe you!"

"What, how truthful and honest I am? Yeah, I know, I get that a lot."

"No, I can't believe that you can just stand there and let my eyes stray to some girl who's obviously not meant for me. I mean, here I am, giving you a perfectly good opportunity to call me back, and you won't even take it. You are just so unbelievable."

"What do you want from me, Harry?" Hermione asked him. "What do you want me to say? Do you want to hear how I shudder whenever you watch other girls, or how I shatter inside when you get your heart broken by other girls, or how I'd give anything to take your place so you wouldn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders, or how I cry myself to sleep every night while I pray for someone in Heaven to watch over you and keep you alive because I'm so scared you'll get killed, and I can't save you myself? What? What do you want?"

"Well, you could cut all the emotional crap, for one, and just tell me that you love me."

"Fine. I love you. What else?"

"You could get over here and kiss me, unless you think that might distract me from my homework."

"You'd better shut your mouth, or I won't kiss you at all."

"I'd like to see you try. I'm so in love with you that there's no way you're getting out of this one."

"Harry," Hermione said, softly. It was quite a change from all the yelling of the past few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I do love you, you know. I wasn't just saying that."

"Oh, I know. I love you, too. Obviously."

He kissed her then. And then. Hermione, being Hermione, made him sit down and do his Potions homework.

THE END

A/N: Hey, all, I don't really like this fic, I think it's very poor quality, and I hope the rest of my writing isn't as weird in the plot line area.

Anyway, R&R, and have a wonderful Wednesday!

XOXO

~B*K~


End file.
